parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Barretta
William Paul "Bill" Barretta (born June 19, 1964) is an American puppeteer and producer who has been performing with The Muppets since 1991, when he puppeteered the body of Sinclair family patriarch, Earl Sinclair on Dinosaurs. He later developed several new characters on Muppets Tonight, including Pepe the King Prawn, Johnny Fiama, Big Mean Carl and Bobo the Bear. Along with having his own Muppet characters, Barretta has taken over several of Jim Henson's roles, such as Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Mahna Mahna and Swedish Chef, and briefly took over Jerry Nelson's role of Lew Zealand. His film debut as a principal puppeteer was in 1996's Muppet Treasure Island as Clueless Morgan. In addition, Barretta has produced two of the Muppets' television films, It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) and The Muppets' Wizard of Oz(2005). Barretta also provided additional voices on Kim Possible. His most recent film performance was in Muppets Most Wanted, where he also served as a co-producer.[2] Barretta also served as an executive producer on the ABC series, The Muppets.[3] Barretta is the younger brother of the children's book author and illustrator, Gene Barretta. He is a native of Yardley, Pennsylvania. Performer Credits * Muppets Characters: Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, one of the Elvises, Johnny Fiama, Pepe the King Prawn, Bubba the Rat, Zippity Zap, The Swedish Chef (1996-), Rowlf the Dog (1996-), Mahna Mahna (2001-), Lew Zealand (2002 and 2005), Dr. Teeth (2005-) * Dinosaurs: Earl Sinclair (body) * Muppets on Wheels * The Animal Show: Armstrong, Dullard the Aardvark, right hand for Jake the Polar Bear; various guest animals including Bubba the Walrus, Dave the Human, Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Sly the Crocodile, a worm, Eugene the Hunting Dog, Randall the Zebra, Victor the Rattlesnake, Frankie the Wildebeest, Slick the Sea Lion, an unnamed shark, Lenny the Gorilla, Guffrey the Vulture, Octavio the Octopus, a hot dog, Lamont the Sloth, Jared the Tiger, Rudy the Spider, Johnny the Wolf, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, Gabi the Gila Monster, Rocky the Bighorn Sheep, Humphrey the Badger, Lazlo the Hyena, Nemets the Ant, Bufo the Toad, Travis the African Buffalo, Milton the Blue-Footed Booby, D'kembe the Gemsbok, Rudy the Roadrunner, Custer the Bison, Cornelius the Crab, Timothy the Owl, Paul the Pelican, an unnamed owl, Frankie the Crocodile, Mel the Lemur, Max the Wasp, Bart the Coyote, Galahad the Grasshopper Mouse, Larry the Fish, Charlie the Chamois, Julius the Spoonbill, Quincy the Flying Squirrel, Kyle the Secretary Bird and Malcolm the Lion; animal footage voice-overs * Muppet Classic Theater: Elvis, Chief of Police("Emperor's New Clothes") * Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree * Muppet Treasure Island: Clueless Morgan, Flaubert, Angel Marie, Mudwell the Mudbunny (Sailing for Adventure), Mr. Bitte, Pigs; hands for Blind Pew * Things That Fly: Balloon Salesman Whatnot, Pigs, Pilot, Slick * Muppets Tonight: Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Johnny Fiama, Big Mean Carl, Zippity Zap, Elvises, Rowlf the Dog, The AL-1995 Plus Tax, Baby George, Carla the Big Mean Mom, David Hoggselhoff, Howard Tubman; hands for Dr. Phil Van Neuter * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Uncle Berklummer * Muppets from Space: Pepe the Prawn, Bobo, Bubba the Rat, Johnny Fiama, Cosmic Fish #2, Lead-singing Alien Gonzo * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Additional performer * Kermit's Swamp Years: Croaker, Horace D' Fly, Roy, Turtle #2 * Sesame Beginnings: Louie * Disney Xtreme Digital: Bigger Burger Drive Thru Man, Topo Sticky, Pickles * Studio DC: Almost Live! * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: Pepe, Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Bobo, Husband Pigeon * Families Stand Together * Muppet viral videos * The Muppets: Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the Prawn, Bobo, Mahna Mahna, Muppet Gary, Behemoth, Hobo Muppet, Beautiful Day Monster, Singing Food in "Me Party" * Muppets Most Wanted: Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Baby Boss, Carlo Flamingo, Leprechaun Security Guard * Muppet Moments: Pepe, Bobo, Rowlf * The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot: Pepe the King Prawn, Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Bobo, Rowlf * The Muppets: Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo, Big Mean Carl, Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Howard Tubman, Mahna Mahna, Bubba the Rat, Behemoth, Big Mean Carla * The Muppets Take the Bowl: Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Bobo, Mahna Mahna Category:The Muppets Voice Actors Category:Dinosaurs Voice Actors Category:English Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Animal Show Voice Actors Category:Kim Possible Voice Actors